


Gesture

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet there was nothing simple about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesture

Aang initiated it, cupping the Fire Lord's neck into his tattooed hands, seeking permission in his gaze. What could Zuko possibly say? There was a gnat in the back of his mind that told him no, and there was an eruption in his heart that told him yes. Listening to his heart never failed him before, so once they were joined that was all he needed. The rest would have to fall into place some other time.

Zuko's lips were planted on Aang's, a gesture that seemed so simple he may as well have been breathing or blinking. Yet there was nothing simple about it. One small kiss told an entire story, and in some cases an entire lifetime. Zuko's life, for example, was that of a boy that sought acceptance. He worked hard to develop his skills and his knowledge, but found himself unable to cast away his heart.

That was the story of his life, and the story behind his kiss.

END


End file.
